It's An Opportunity
by Lemon Chekov
Summary: John is about to start Sixth Form, when he meets the boy Sherlock. This is a TeenLock, and Moriarty will crop up :) Rating is M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"John wait, it's not wha it looks like" Sherlock yelled after his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, you tell me to observe" John turned around "well you've been behaving weirdly for weeks, and now i see you with _him_..." John was lost for words, he couldn't comprehend what he had just seen, so he simply walked away, wondering how they'd even got into this state

**Chapter 1**

First day of Sixth Form, John was excited that there was a new freedom in his shool life now, he was studing what he wanted, he could wear what he liked, play cards in his study hours, do whatever he wanted. He didn't rule the school, but he as liked by most people, so he could do what he liked in that respect, he was just another guy.

As he greeted everyone in the common room that morning, he noticed someone new sat in the corner, looking rather awkward. He had dark hair, and was very tall and skinny, dressed far too smartly for this school. John decided to go over and introduce himself to the new kid, seeing as no one else had bothered, and if there's one thing that makes Sixth worthwhile, it's your mates. "Hi, I'm John Watson, where have you joined us from?" John stretched out his hand which the other boy politely accepted.

"Sherlock Holmes, I just transferred here from Doyle's Academy...the private school just north of here"

"Oh right, well, sorry you've been downgraded" John joked, and Sherlock smiled awkwardly "Well, I'm sure you'll be ok here at Baskerville High". The bell rang for first lesson and John left Sherlock to attend his first class...bio-chem, John had no real interest in the subject specifically, but he needed it if he wanted to become a doctor. John had settled down at his desk ready when Sherlock walked in and sat at the bck of the class, this left John feeling a little down since he'd thought he'd made a good impression earlier on, and there was a free space beside him.

Lunchtime came around and John and his friends; Greg, Sally and Molly, had grabbed a table in the common room. Sherlock walked in and John beckoned for him to come and sit with them, after a quick glance round Sherlock could find nowhere better, so he joined them. Sherlock didn't really know why he was drawn to the boy, but he seemed honorable enough, maybe if he had an ally here what happened at his last school wouldn't be repeated. They all chatted casually, Sherlock only occasionally joining in but he seemed to be settling down...that was until Greg, curious as ever, asked "So what made you move here? Why would you downgrade when the school you were at was the best for miles?" Sherlock shifted awkwardly in his chair,

"That's not important, besides it's not a downgrade, it's a new opportunity" silence fell around the table, then the end of lunch bell rang

"Well, see you around Sherlock" Greg smiled as he left the table followed by the girls.

John had a study period so began to pull out his books as the room emptied around him. When he looked up he saw that Sherlock had also remained a the table, still looking sorrowful, picking at his uneaten food.

"What happened at your last school Sherlock?"

"I told you, it's not important" Sherlock deflected numbly

"It was important enough to make you leave" John argued

"John, I came here to move on, I don't want to talk about it" Sherlock was clearly agitated. There was an awkard silence as the two held eye contact, trying to gage each others motives. John was the first to break saying " Ok, well, if you ever do, here's my number" John ripped out a corner of his page, and Sherlock accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a couple of days since John and Sherlock's encounter, they spent time together but didn't talk all that much. That was until Friday as they were leaving the school gates when Sherlock stopped abruptly and whispered "No, no. How did he find me here?". John followed Sherlock's line of sight and saw a boy, the same age as him wearing an unfamiliar blazer and tie, leaning against a tree, looking directly at them, then the boy turned and walked away.

"John, would you mind if I came to your house, just for a bit?" Sherlock cautiously asked of him with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but you've got to tell me what's going on here" John, wasn't stupid, he knew the boy was from Sherlock's old school, and this was an opportunity to learn exactly what caused Sherlock so much upset that ended in his transfer.

"I know, I will" Sherlock sighed sadly.

Sherlock gazed around in awe of John's home, there were photo's from holidays on the walls, blankets and cushions on the sofa's, the entire house had a warm family feel to it, unlike his own family home which was just an extra office for his father and brother. John had grabbed some Coke's out of the fridge and they sat silently sipping for a few minutes, until John gave into his impatience; " Ok, so who the hell was that guy?"

"His name is James Moriarty, he was in my year at Doyle's"

"Ok, so why was he here?"

"I don't know" Sherlock replied flatly, he was worried, he genuinely didn't know something and that scared him, what the hell was Moriarty planning?

"Sherlock, you gotta cut me some slack here, I just need to know what happened at your old school, I won't judge you or tell anyone, I just want to understand so I can help"

Sherlock took a deep breath and began; "Well, I was never the most social of people, I had no friends, not that that bothered me, I coped fine on my own. There was one boy I would talk to, James, a couple of years ago I told him something in confidence, and the next day, everyone suddenly knew who I was, and were set against me, they were led by James. I tried to talking to my parents about it, and the faculty, but they didn't care so long as I was still passing my exams, which somehow I still was. Then, this past summer term James told everyone that secret, so reluctantly I had to tell my parents, who were so ashamed by this whole ordeal that they sent me away to live with my old nanny, Mrs Hudson. I saw this as an opportunity to leave everyone and everything behind, and it felt good...and then he turns up and ruins that" Sherlock was tearing up, something John hadn't thought him capable of, vulnerable maybe but sentimental no. John believed he knew Sherlock's secret, having seen his sister Harry go through similiar, but needed to hear it from Sherlock "And what was the secret?"

"John, I..." he started but couldn't finish, he'd only said it twice before and neither time had good consequeces.

"Ok, I think I can guess. Sherlock, are you gay?" Sherlock confirmed this by nodding pitifully, and all John could do was hug his friend. This boy had been through hell and back, and he would protect him from ever experiencing that pain again, James would answer to him now. Sherlock had never felt as safe as he was in John's arms, he was so relieved and grateful that he had someone he could talk to about this.

The pair of them stayed and chilled out for a while, but then Sherlock had to leave, and John insisted on walking him home. Once they had arrived at Sherlock's doorstep, they parted with an awkward hug, then Sherlock quickly kissed John's cheek "Thank you, for caring, you're the only one that has, you'll be a great doctor" and with that he shut the door leaving John stunned,because; it's not normal for a straight guy to get a kiss from a gay guy is it? How the hell did he know he wanted to be a doctor? Whatever the case, Sherlock was still a mystery to be unravelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello! And thank you all for reading, I'm truly amazed by the amount of views I've got on this, my first fic. Please feel free to review and suggest ideas, I have quite a few chapters lined up, but no set ending yet. Thank you once again. :)_

**Chapter 3**

As John got ready for shool on Monday, he thought back to the events of the previous Friday as he had done the whole weekend. How would he react to seeing Sherlock? Of course he wanted to be Sherlock's friend, but this was different to any friendship he'd had before, and did Sherlock want to be more than friends, did Sherlock even know?

Sherlock had worried much the same, had he over-stepped? He'd only just got to know John and didn't want to be too forward. Sherlock groaned and rolled oer in his bed as he always did when he felt his emotions get the better of him.

"Sherlock, you're going to be late" Mrs Hudson called up the stairs. 'Well there goes any chance of skipping school today' Sherlock thought.

John walked into the common room, and unusually Sherlock wasn't there before he was, studying in the corner with a can of Red Bull. John went off to his form room feeling a little empty, he and Sherlock had become friends, despite their sweet but slightly awkard encounter. After form room, it was bio-chem, he sat alone in his usual spot as the room filled up around him, he realized Sherlock wouldn't be coming in. The teacher began the class, but the door opened again and Sherlock walked through the door "Apologies for the lateness sir, it won't happen again" and instead of taking his seat alone at the back he took the seat next to John. At the end of class, as they were packing up, Sherlock was the first to speak "I'm sorry if I over stepped the other day, I just wanted to thank you and..."

"Sherlock, it's ok, it's all good. This is new and different to what I'm used to, but I'm not complaining" John smiled, and relief spread across Sherlock's face. "Do you want to come and hang round mine tonight"

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_(Time jump to December)_

By this point, John and Sherlock had become firm friends, and Sherlock was even making an effort to fit in with John's other friends; Greg, Sally and Molly, out of those he got on with Molly best, probably beause she was just as shy and awkward as he was. It was nearly the end of term, and the whole of sixth form was getting excited because that meant the christmas party was drawing near. "You're coming right Sherlock?" John attempted to include him in the conversation.

"Ummm, I don't think it's really my thing"

"Aww, come on, I'll be there, you'll be fine. Please Sherlock, do this for me" John pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"I...fine I'll come" Sherlock surrendered, how could he deny those beautiful eyes, besides any time spent with John was time well spent.

"Oh, Sherlock, you look so handsome" Mrs Hudson fussed "Now do you promise to behave, I don't want you getting into trouble, or re-"

"No one knows me here, I won't be able to do anything" Sherlock interrupted irritated

"That's what you said last time, and we all know what happened." he sighed in exasperation at this response, and ran up to his bedroom. Would he always be remembered for that one mistake, surely he can have a better reputation than that, that's why he moved on, but no, it felt like he was back at his parents house being watched and judged every second. Thankfully, the doorbell rang, and he ran downstairs to answer it before he worked himself into a complete rage.

John was concerned when he saw Sherlock's stressed state as the door opened "You alright?"

"Fine let's just go" he replied as he slammed the door behind him and turned up his collar.

The party was well under way by the time they arrived , plenty of people were in the common room, some dancing in the sofa area, others just chilling by the sides.

"What's your poison?" John asked

"What?!" Sherlock panicked

"What drink would you like?" John chuckled, gesturing towards the drinks table, making Sherlock feel bad for immediately jumping to a negative conclusion.

"Just water for me, thank you"

By midnight, the room was absolutely packed, Sherlock deduced that there was at least double Baskerville's sixth form, some popular kid probably bragged about it online. Sherlock was forced into the proximity of others, he was just about coping, that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder...

"Hello Sherlock, did you miss me? Because I missed you" Sherlock had frozen on the spot "never thought I'd see you out again, not after mummy and daddy found out about your social life"

"You know full wellI have nothing to do with them anymore"

"Good, that means you'll be wanting some of this then" he waved a small clear bag of white powder in front of Sherlock's face, this was enough

"James, put those away" he hissed "I've moved on from all that, or was moving town and school not a big enough clue for you?!" James' faced dropped it's smile and beame straight and serious

"When did you get boring? When did you choose the side of the angels?"

"When did you become so lost and mean? Oh that's right, when you wanted to protect yourself not your best friend" There was an awkward pause, neither knowing what to say "I can't deal with this" and Sherlock walked out.

"You'll be back for me, I know you" James called after him.

John had been talking to his other mates for most of the encounter, but he did catch Sherlock storming out and he immediately saw who he was walking away from. He walked up to James in a rage "What the fuck did you just say to him?!"John pinned him against the wall by his collar.

"Nothing that matters to you"

"Sherlock matters to me"

"Aww, so you're his new pet. Enjoying it? I did, until I saw the real him" James teased

"What the fuck are you talking about? In fact, why the fuck are you here? Have you been stalking us you creep?!"

By this time Greg had come over "John, leave it man, he's not worth it" John looked between him and James before finally letting James go roughly.

"I'm gonna go find Sherlock"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John went out into the cold air and searched around the campus for his friend, he eventually found Sherlock sat on a bench with his head in his hands. "Sherlock?" He didn't look up "Sherlock, it's ok, he's gone"

"That's not the point though is it" he snapped "He knew where I was, he knows everything about me, enough to ruin me again" Sherlock was shaking and on the verge of tears. John knelt down to his level, and placed his hand on Sherlock's knee to steady them both.

"Sherlock, look at me" he began, and he did "I won't let that happen"

"John you don't understand"

"No, Sherlock, you don't understand. I'll protect you from him and anyone else that makes you feel like this, because you've shown yourself to be more than that, and I care an awful lot for the real you" John had stunned himself with the lecture he'd just delivered, he wanted to believe he'd simply recited a bunch of cliche's, but those words were the truth. Sherlock's tears of sadness had now become tears of joy, joy that he had someone truly loyal to him, that genuinely cared.

They simply stared t each other for a moment until, that subconscious move forward from them both, continuing until their lips softly met. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds but it seemed like an eternity, nothing else mattered in that moment except John and Sherlock. Even after the kiss, the two stayed close and still, until they broke the moment of solemnity with a smile and a chuckle

"What was that?"

"I believe it was a kiss, John" Sherlock teased in a soft smug voice, but then his heart dropped "oh, god, I just kissed you, I'm sorry John, I..."

"Sherlock" John said plainly "I liked it. And I guess I like you" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, hoped you guys liked how I began the JohnLock:) _

_I really do appreciate every single one of your views, feel free to review and comment, I am starting to run out of pre-written chapters, and I'm working on another story (will share soon) so updates may slow down soon._

_Lemon :)_

**Chapter 6 **_(New Year's Eve)_

For one reason and another, John had hardy seen Sherlock since the night of the party...and the kiss. Of course they saw each other in the last week of school, but he was so busy with Christmas preparations, and Sherlock was apparently on one of his projects, so they didn't see much of each other afterwards. But what worried John was what happened on the last day of school.

Sherlock came into class, looking utterly crushed, and this naturally concerned John considering he'd been happy for the previous few days. When John confronted him about it, Sherlock miserably stated "I got a call from my brother, Mycroft, my parents want me home over Christmas"

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Christmas in our household is never good John, but it's the first nicety they've extended to me since, you know. I can only hope that they're moving on too and accepting me and what happened"

"Exactly, and I know you're not often one for emotions Sherlock, but don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do John, but I'm just so scared. You didn't see the look of disappointment and disgust they gave me"

"If you don't go you'll never know" John persuaded, the sooner this was sorted, the sooner Sherlock would feel better, but he knew it was difficult and complicated "but if it's really getting you down then you can come to mine, Harry's bringing Clara, so you'll be more than welcome too"

"Thank you John, but I think you're right, I need to know where I stand with them" They hugged and left school feeling hopeful.

Sherlock was due back any time now, as they were meeting at John's before going to a New Year's Eve party. At precisely 8pm, there was a knock on the door and Harry yelled "John, your boyfriends here!". Sherlock then heard a rather loud "Ow, that hurt, you prick" just before John opened the door with a smiling face.

"Harry's here then"

"Didn't need your super-brain for that one." John chuckled "We best go upstairs". They both went up to John's familiar bedroom, which was relatively plain but still homely. "So how was it back home?" he asked as they sat down beside each other on his bed.

"Tedious. Christmas dinner was just one long awkward silence. They're trying, I understand that but..."

"But what?" John stroked Sherlock's hair of his face, sensing the down turn in conversation and wanting to be of some comfort.

"I'll always be a disappointment to them. For what I did and what was done to me. I'll never be as successful as them, or Mycroft"

"Sherlock, you're brilliant, and if they can't see that, then maybe you should leave them behind for good, because you're spectacular" Again, John hadn't intended to be so forward, but it just felt right.

"We should go to this thing" Sherlock said hesistantly

The party was nothing special, the usual drunken New Year's Eve mess. Sherlock was happy , he could relax and have fun with John and just be himself, which after spending time in the strict etiquette of home, was the the best feeling in the world. It was getting close to midnight and John and Sherlock were outside getting some fresh air, and they could hear the countdown beginning inside. "John, what we've had these past few months has been brilliant"

"Yeah, it has hasn't it" John agreed

"So I was hoping that you could be my midnight kiss, because I wanna spend the next year with you...so will you..be my midnight kiss?"

"Gladly"

They held each other close and as the fireworks burst in the air above them, they kissed deeply but sweetly.

"So we kissed again last night, but I'm straight"

"Correct" Sherlock agreed as he snaked his arm around John's waist

"I told you, I like you, but this is new" John explained nervously not wanting to offent Sherlock, he liked where this was going but, was worried it was too much too fast.

"Every moment is new, and an opportunity to learn. You taught me about sentiment, let me prove that. John, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes of course" he reinforced his statement by slowly and gently pressing their lips together "but Sherlock, can we just keep this between us for now" Sherlock understood his request, no matter how accepting the environment you're in, this can still be a hard thing to come to terms with within yourself.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John and Sherlock spent the rest of the holidays curled up in each others arms. Sherlock was no romantic, but he really did care for John and tried his best to show it. Little did John know that Sherlock had a struggle of his own to deal with, that was until a few weeks into the new term.

Sherlock had been getting more and more withdrawn since they'd started school again, and they'd been seeing less and less of each other. It got to the point where Sherlock was shaking frantically in the common room, terrifying John "Sherlock?! Sherlock?! What's wrong?!"

"I need...I can't" Sherlock couldn't articulate what he wanted "my locker, John, get me to my locker"

"Locker, why? I think you need to see the nurse first"

"John, please, for me" Sherlock looked desperate, and John couldn't refuse him, besides they were both as smart as any mum with a first aid kit anyway. So he grabbed Sherlock's arm and guided him through the corridors, hoping they didn't come accross any teachers, until they reached their destination. Sherlock immediately, grabbed a toy skull out of his locker and opened it, revealing a tiny clear bag of white powder.

"Sherlock what is that?" John was pretty sure he knew the answer but didn't want to believe it.

"You see but you don't observe" Sherlock mumbled as he emptied the bag and snorted a line, after which he instantly relaxed as John stood there stunned.

"What the hell, Sherlock?!"

"Please not now" he groaned as he slouched on the floor against the lockers

"Yes now, because it seemed that on no other occasion it was relevant to bring up the issue that you have a drug problem!" Sherlock instantly got up to calm his boyfriend

"Ssshh not here" he insisted as he grabbed John's waist to stop him walking away, but then relaxed a little "let's, let's just go out, and grab a coffee" he asked softly.

They had just sat down with their drinks when John began his onslaught of questions "When did this begin?"

"Few years ago, I can't remember exactly when"

"Why did you start?"

"Because I thought I'd just try it, I read that it's a stimulant, thought it might help me focus on my experiments and cases, and not on the other stuff, and it sort of worked"

"Why didn't you tell me?" that was the question John really wanted answered, he'd always been completely honest with Sherlock, and he thought the same courtesy had been extended to him, no, just another layer in the Sherlock puzzle.

"Because I had stopped, I began to quit as soon as things at Doyle's got really bad, but when I moved here, it was just another thing that I didn't want anything more to do with"

"So why did you start again?"

"Christmas. It was horrible John, you know that, I was constantly on edge, I just needed to relax, it's how I used to deal with it so...I thought I could control it just taking a small amount, then reducing my intake again, apparently not"

There was nothing more to say, John wished he could just bring Sherlock into his arms, but they were out in public, and now was not the time for anymore stress or potential criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John did his best not to let Sherlock out of his sight after his admission of using Cocaine, but Sherlock was still a live wire and did as he pleased. On Friday, John asked if Sherlock wanted to stay in with him, but Sherlock simply said he was working on something as he left the common room. John was left alone, feeling anxious, it felt like Sherlock was slipping away from him, his thoughts were interrupted

"John, you alright" he looked up and saw Greg

"Fine, yeah"

"Tell your face then" he teased "I haven't seen you in ages, you've always been with Sherlock"

"Yeah, I guess I have. It's not like you can complain, it means you've got the girls all to yourself"

"True. I'm taking them out to the club later if you wanna join us" John thought about it for a minute, he wasn't yet eighteen but like most he had a fake ID, and he missed hanging out with his old friends

"Sure, I'll be there"

John, Greg, Sally and Molly got into the club around eleven, it was already comfortably full as they proceeded to order their first round plus several shots. Once they were comfortably buzzed, they proceeded to the dance floor which by this time was packed. As they casually danced around, John felt like he was missing something, what was the phrase Sherlock used; you see but you don't observe. Then he saw it, or rather them. In the corner, John saw James up against the wall, frantically kissing some tall boy with dark curled hair 'please don't be him, please don't be him' John hoped to himself, but James looked up and stared directly at him, smiling smugly like some cheesy villain, then the boy he was kissing turned around, it was Sherlock. John wanted to throw up there and then, instead he stood there staring at them both before taking off out of the club.

"John wait, it's not what it looks like" Sherlock yelled after his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, you tell me to observe" John turned around "well you've been behaving weirdly for weeks, and now i see you with _him_..." John was lost for words, he couldn't comprehend what he had just seen, so he simply walked away, wondering how they'd even got into this state

John woke the next morning with a hangover from hell, he checked the time on his phone 10:36, also on the screen 9missed calls and 6texts from Sherlock. He simply rolled over in his bed wishing he was back asleep and the events of the previous night were nothing but a bad dream. Unfortunately, this plan was ruined by a knock on the door.

Sherlock stood on the doorstep, he looked a mess quite frankly, he was wearing the same clothes as last night, his hair was scruffy and his face pale, and he looked at John in desperation "Please just listen to me" he begged

"I always listen to you, but this...seriously how can you come to my house after cheating on me with the boy that made your life hell?"

"It's complicated , please just let me in and I'll explain"

"What is it? I'm not out of the closet so you find someone who is?!" I can't deal with this right now!" John went to slam the door, but Sherlock put his hand up to stop it

"He's my dealer John!"

"What?"

"He's my dealer"

"Oh, so that makes it all ok" John snapped sarcastically

"He gives me drugs, but only if I sleep with him"

"What kind of perverse deal is that?"

"He's a master of manipulation, John, he's the one that got me addicted in the first place, somehow he made my life hell at school, that gave me means of pleasure for after. I know how wrong it was...is.., but I couldn't help it, he ruined me, please don't let him ruin us, please" Sherlock finally broke down into tears, John would have to have a heart of stone not to feel for him.

"Come in" he said quietly "I'm not going to pretend that I'm ok with any of this, because this has got to stop; but I think you know that right" Sherlock nodded "but I can't lose you Sherlock, I appreciate your brilliance, it's not your fault the people before me haven't , but I wanna help you, so I can have the best of you. So, you're going cold turkey; no drugs, no James, and I'm gonna be here, whatever happens. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course...I'm so sorry John. I got it so so wrong"

"It's ok, now you can make it so so right" John smiled as he brought the poor boy into his arms. He could cope with anything if Sherlock was with him, even if the problem was Sherlock himself


	9. Chapter 9

_So this is it guys, final chapter! _

_Thank you so much for your support/views, I'll admit I was terrified about putting my work up but the response has been great, so THANK YOU!_

**Chapter 9**

Monday's school day passed with Sherlock doing relatively well, the implications of going cold turkey clearly hadn't hit him yet. So John left him to his study hour alone, especially since they had a lot of work to do having done none at the weekend. John waited by the school gates, but before he saw Sherlock, he saw someone else. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!" he asked angrily as he approached James

"Waiting for my friend Sherlock" he replied innocently

"To hell, he's your friend, you fucking ruined his life! You out him, get him addicted to Coke, whilst blackmailing him for sex!"

"You're ordinary John, you don't understand"

"No, you don't understand, how have you not got the message yet? Sherlock is mine! I love him, and he loves me. Whatever fucked up thing went on before is over, so piss off" John was breathing heavily after his rant, there was nothing more they had to say to one another.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Sherlock smiled behind him, he wrapped one arm round John's waist possesively, the other was on his shoulder to calm him.

"You need me Sherlock, without me you're nothing" James threatened

"You're wrong, I'm better, and that scares you. I've made my choice, so accept it and leave. I never want to see you again."

"This isn't over" James stated refusing to be defeated as he walked away

"Yes it is" Sherlock added, always having to have the last word. He then turned his attention to John, turning John around in his arms to face him "So you love me?" he smiled cheekily

"Oh right, you heard that"

"I think everyone heard that" Sherlock joked as he gestured to all the students staring in their direction "is that ok?" he asked John seriously

"Not planned, but works out fine, sums us up perfectly I think" John replied cryptically, but then leant forward to kiss Sherlock, it didn't matter who was watching, they'd overcome their first crisis as a couple, and were much better for it.

**Epilogue**

It was difficult to tell who was more nervous as they approached the Holmes residence. John was about to meet his boyfriends parents who are for the most part homophobes, and Sherlock hated home because of this, it caused him some sort of post-traumatic stress, and he felt bad for bringing John into it. Nevertheless, the had both agreed it was something that needed to be done.

"Hello, I'm Violet, it's good to meet you John" Sherlock's mother smiled as he walked through the door "go through, take a seat" she gestured into the room where her husband was sat.

"Mr Holmes" John extended his hand, it wasn't accepted, so he lowered it and looked for direction from Sherlock

"Father, this is John Watson, my boyfrined, he's been helping me with everything since you...since I moved, could you at least present some basic manners" he asked politely but throught gritted teeth.

The evening went as well as could be expected, fair few awkward silences, but John never knew where he stood with them, and it made him even more grateful that his family was so accepting. At the end of the evening, just as they were about to leave Mr Holmes spoke to them both "Now, I'm not going to say that I'm going to accept what you two are-"

"Father" Sherlock interrupted sadly

"But, you two are clearly good for each other. John has brought out the best in you, unlike that other boy" even Siger Holmes winced at the memory of James Moriarty "so I'm proud of you Sherlock, I'm glad you've found yourself"

Sherlock was so touched by this statement, finally some progress had been made "Thank you. It means a lot. Goodbye father."

"Thank you Mr Holmes"

On the cab ride home, Sherlock simply kissed John and said "If we can survive that, we can survive anything"

**The End**

_Hello! _

_So I started writing another story, it's a different community, but please do read, it's called On Track For Life :)_


End file.
